A New Demon Joins True Cross Academy- Blue Exorcist FF (Rin Okumara X
by PurpleDragonMC
Summary: It's been 2 years since the twins grandfather had tried to destroy Gehenna and it's also been 2 years since Satan showed himself, Rin and Yuikio Okumara have been going on with their lives but have noticed that their haven't been as many demons as their used to be until they see the Gehenna gate open again. What's going to happen, is anyone going to come out of the Gehenna gate. Re
1. Character

Name: Hoshimi Barimaru (Hoshimi Means Starlight)  
Nickname: Hoshi, Star or Starlight  
Age: 15  
Gender: female  
Looks Like: light brown hair, sharp canines, purple/ pink eyes (in demon form she also has purple/ pink horns, black tail and a deep blue ring around her pupils.)  
Personality: kind, creative, good leader, protective, shy and motherly  
Power: purple fire- can control, she can also change it into bow and arrows and can also be used as wings  
Crush: will be Rin Okumara


	2. Chapter 1

Hoshimi's POV

Hello my name is Hoshimi Barimaru, I'm a she- demon which are quite rare in Gehenna. No I'm not one of those bad demons, I'm a good demon in a way, I only kill the bad people, to help you I'll explain what I look like. I've got long light brown hair, sharp canines, pale skin, purple/ pink eyes and a long black tail. If you're wondering who my parents are I'm not even sure I've never met them before and even if I did I have a feeling they aren't the parents I would want them to be. Ever since I was old enough all I do is wander around Gehenna waiting for a chance to escape to Assiah were I hope to live a better life and that brings us to the day when I had finally come across the Gehenna gate I smiled and looked around to see if anyone was coming the only thing I could see were a few other smaller demons going through the gate doing the same thing I wanted to which was escape. I then walked over to the gate and looked at it and frowned at how disgusting it all looked I sighed and quickly hid my tail and horns and jumped into the gate.

Once I was on the other side I looked around and smelled the fresh air and smiled at the smaller demons who had gotten here just before me. Then I heard noises a little way away so I quickly made my way towards the sounds and gasped as I saw some humans killing other demons that had gotten there a lot earlier. I growled as my horns and tail appeared and I knew my eyes were glowing as I slowly walked towards them and when the Demons saw me they quickly flew to hide behind me and I smiled as the humans stared at me in shock "these demons weren't doing anything bad they were only trying to get away from Gehenna now why are you killing them?" I growled out at them as I crossed my arms then a young boy that looked my age with black hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward and I rose my eyebrow as I got a whiff of his scent and stepped back and stared at him in shock "I'm sorry we thought they were going to attack the city we never knew they were only trying to get away" he said and I nodded slowly as I turned to the other demons and nodded at them as they nuzzled into me and I giggled softly and hugged them back then they flew off or disappeared into thin air all except for one of the smaller demons who was still laying on the ground looking up at me I looked at the humans and glared as I made my way towards the small demon to see he was injured I gasped and quickly picked him up healing the wound as best I could with my purple flames.

I then turned back to the humans as the small demon nuzzled into me as I glared slightly at the humans apart from the boy with black hair who smelled like Satan. "Who are you?" asked a boy that looked younger then the black haired boy he had brownish black hair with bright blue eyes and wearing things that covered his eyes but had a clear centre "my name is Hoshimi Barimaru who are you?" I said as the small demon flew around me and I smiled at him "my name is Rin Okumara and my younger brother Yukio Okumara were very sorry about all of this" said the older brother who smelt like Satan and I nodded as I looked at the brothers and saw the younger one glaring at me but I ignored it then I saw a small cat demon that was on Rin's shoulder and I gasped happily and ran over and picked him up and hugged him tightly but pulled away when I felt him struggling against me trying to get back to Rin I frowned but let him go as I turned back the way I had come as the small demon followed me "where do you think you're going we need to take you in for questioning" I heard someone call after me and I turned and glared at them to find out it was the younger brother and I rolled my eyes and kept walking but heard a loud bang noise and felt something sharp hitting my shoulder I looked at it and gasped as I saw blood I growled I turned around and tried walking towards him but started feeling sleepy and I had started falling to the ground but felt someone catch me I looked to see who it was and saw Rin's worried face before the world went black.


End file.
